Cazadora De Hombres Lobo, Presa Del Amor De Un Humano
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: ¿Una persona de la misma especie de los hombres lobo puede traicionar a toda su especie solo por amor? ¿Por el amor de un humano? ¿Un amor entre un humano y una mujer lobo es posible? ¿Puede alguien cazar a la mejor cazadora de hombres lobo? ¿Tendrá un final feliz esta historia? ¿O será un final trágico? Averiguenlo leyendo esta historia
1. Chapter 1: La Cazadora

**_Cazadora De Hombres Lobo, Presa Del Amor De Un Humano_**

**_En este mundo existen miles de criaturas peligrosas, la mayoría se ocultan de los humanos… entre las sombras…pero algunos salen a cazarlos, y la mayoría de las criaturas que cazan humanos son Hombres Lobo, los mayores cazadores de humanos._**

**_Pero abecés los papeles se invierten, y el cazador se vuelve presa, y la presa se vuelve cazador. ¿Una persona de la misma especie de los hombres lobo puede traicionar a toda su especie solo por amor? ¿Por el amor de un humano? ¿Un amor entre un humano y una mujer lobo es posible? _**

**_¿Puede alguien cazar a la mejor cazadora de hombres lobo? ¿Tendrá un final feliz esta historia? ¿O será un final trágico?_**

Era una noche fría en las nevadas montañas del sur de Alaska, había una espesa niebla y en el bosque había mucha vegetación, perfecto para escaparse de una persecución, como la que se estaba efectuando en ese momento.

-¡Arg! ¡Déjame en paz maldita cazadora del demonio!-decía un hombre lobo corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas - ¡Solo fue una inútil humana! ¡No es para tanto!

El mitad lobo seguía corriendo y corriendo hasta que por "accidente" se tropezó y cayó al suelo

El hombre no tuvo tiempo ni de darse vuelta cuando sintió unas balas atravesarle el corazón

-¡Ahhhhhh!-chillo el hombre- maldita, eres una traidora, matar a tu propia especie, no tienes códigos…-susurro débilmente, agonizante- somos una manada…una familia, matas a tu propia sangre, eres la deshonra de los lobos-dijo en su último suspiro el hombre antes de morir

_La tierra se manchó de sangre del hombre lobo y el aire se llevó su alma…_

Una silueta salto de entre los árboles y se posiciono junto al difunto lobo

-Espero, que en la otra vida puedas ser feliz como humano y puedas vivir tranquilo, sin esta maldición que te sucumbió en contra de tu voluntad –dijo una voz femenina

La silueta se levantó de al lado del difunto y empezó a caminar por el oscuro bosque.

-Bien echo kagome, me sorprende que lo hallas atrapado tan rápido-dijo una voz entre los arboles- has hecho un nuevo record

-Sango, a mí no me interesa mucho cuanto tiempo tardo en matar a mi presa, lo único que me importa es atraparla, no importa cuánto esfuerzo o tiempo me tarde, lo importante es atraparlo, antes de que vuelva a matar a alguien

-sí, sí, sí, ya escuche ese discurso-dijo una castaña bajándose de un árbol- por cierto kagome, he escuchado noticias sobre Naraku

Kagome de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre se tensó y se puso muy seria- ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado Sango?

-Ha habido rumores de que han encontrado cadáveres con garras y veneno del tipo de Naraku en Okaiama, un pueblo de Japón

-Pues supongo que tú ya sacaste los pasajes para ir, ¿No es cierto?-dijo kagome adivinando los actos de Sango

-¿Es tan obvio?- pregunto sango

-sí, es muy obvio, Y dime, ¿cuándo partimos?

**_-_**por la madrugada

-pues…supongo que iré a empacar, si no me equivoco dentro de unas horas será "mañana" por la madrugada

-te ayudo, total yo ya empaque

-no me esperaba menos de ti-dijo y corrió a una velocidad sobrenatural siendo seguida por la otra muchacha

**_-Unas Cuantas Horas Después…, En El Avión Rumbo A Japón-_**

-Oye Sango cálmate lo vas a romper-dijo kagome viendo como sango rasguñaba nerviosa el respaldo de su asiento

-perdón, pero es que sabes que me da miedo volar en estas cosas metálicas-dijo sango aferrándose más fuerte a su asiento cuando sintió un leve movimiento que iso el avión

-aviones, Sango, se llaman a-v-i-o-n-e-s-repetía lentamente

-bueno, me da miedo volar en a-v-i-o-n-e-s, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si esta cosa se callera? ¿O si algún motor falla?- pregunto sango con pánico imaginándose al "a-v-i-o-n" caerse hacia el mar

-No, no me he puesto a pensar en eso, tengo cosas muchas más importantes que pensar, como en Naraku

-¿Es que acaso no piensas en otra cosa?- pregunto sango hastiada de hablar siempre de lo mismo

-Nop

-pues deberías, hay temas realmente importantes en que pensar

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-como…como…como…-decía sango pensando en algo mínimamente importante por lo menos

-Vez, ni tú misma puedes hallar un tema más importante que Naraku-dijo kagome cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona al ver la derrota de su hermana

-¡Claro que puedo!

-dame un ejemplo-dijo confiada

-pues…pues-pensaba sango- ¡Se acerca la época de apareamiento! –Grito alegremente al ver su victoria, se paró y se dio la cabeza contra el lugar donde ponían las maletas del avión- ¡Ouch! Maldita porquería-murmuro

Sango miro a su alrededor y vio que todos las estaban mirando a ellas. Se puso roja como un tomate y sonrió nerviosamente

-grita más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en Europa-susurro kagome

Sango se sentó en su asiento rápidamente y se quedó callada por un rato, hasta que decidió remontar con el tema anterior

-Y entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto sango en un susurro

-¿Qué pienso hacer con qué?

-Con la época de apareamiento, no falta mucho para que llegue-susurro casi ineludiblemente

-oye a mi jamás me pasa nada en esa época, todos los años ha sido lo mismo. No veo porque sería diferente este año

-Porque ya estás en la edad kagome

-¿La edad?

-sí, kagome tú tienes la edad justa para el primer apareamiento, además ya sabes lo que dicen…

-¿Qué dicen?

-dicen que si no te has apareado hasta esta edad lo harás si o si en este año, dicen que te agarra muy fuerte y que por más que quieras no lo podrás evitar

-puras supersticiones

-yo creo que es verdad-dijo sango intentando picarla

-claro que no sango, son puros cuentos. Y además si fuera cierto ¿Por qué tu no estas preocupada? Tú tampoco te has apareado hasta ahora

-Lo sé, pero lo pienso hacer-dijo sango convencida-Cuando lleguemos pienso buscarme a un lindo chico para mi

-Sango no tenemos tiempo de andar con chicos, Naraku está al acecho, no podemos distraernos

-oh vamos kagome, vas a ver que cuando lleguemos vas a encontrar a un chico que te guste y me vas a dar la razón

-lo dudo mucho-dijo escribiendo algo en su notebook

-¿Qué estás buscando?-pregunto interesada sango mirando la pantalla

-busco información de este pueblo a donde vamos

Kagome y sango buscaron en Wikipedia a este pueblo y leyeron todo lo que había

-pero que pequeño es, me pregunto porque Naraku estaría allí

-tienes razón, Naraku no es de estos lugares, tal vez nos precipitamos un poco al creer en esos rumores

-sí, tienes razón, lo más probable es que solo sean otros insulsos rumores

-ahh, supongo que tendremos que comprar otros pasajes de vuelta-dijo kagome tecleando en su computadora

-sí, sí, claro, con tu dinero

-¿Cómo que con mi dinero?

-así es, yo ya no tengo ni un centavo, me gaste lo último en estos pasajes

-¡Que! ¡Como que te gastaste todo! ¡Yo no tengo dinero!-dijo kagome alterada

-pues entonces deberemos quedarnos ahí, hasta que consigamos dinero "siii, mi plan está funcionando"

-ohhh, no puede ser, tengo mucho trabajo como cazadora-dijo kagome agarrándose la cabeza desesperada

-tranquila kagome tómatelo como unas "mini-vacaciones"-dijo alegremente sango

Kagome suspiro pesadamente y murmuro- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué?

**_-Unas Horas Después, En El Aeropuerto-_**

Yo estaba afuera del aeropuerto ya tratando de parar un taxi mientras que Sango peleaba con una de las azafatas porque al parecer ella habría perdido su maleta

-Maldita aerolínea, manga de inútiles, incompetentes…-murmuraba una joven castaña saliendo del aeropuerto

-¿Encontraron tu maleta?

-No, pero me llamaran cuando lo hagan

-Tú no tienes celular

-Lo sé, por eso les di el tuyo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-suspiro- -perfecto, si la encuentran a las 4:30am me llamaran y me despertaran de mi amado sueño-murmuro sarcástica

-¿Ya pudiste parar un taxi?-dijo viendo un taxi estacionado enfrente de ambas

-sí, hace unos minutos ¿Dime a donde vamos a quedarnos?

Sango sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le callera en ese mismo instante, no había pensado en el alojamiento- eh…

-No me digas que…-dijo kagome ya adivinando lo que pasaba

-seguramente encontraremos un buen hotel en el pueblo-dijo sango agitando sus manos rápidamente con nerviosismo

-Ahhhhhh- dijo cansada kagome- ok, vamos-dijo subiendo al taxi

Sango se subió también al taxi y el taxista les pregunto a donde iban y ellas les respondieron al unisonio- a Okaiama- el taxista asintió y les dijo cuanto les iba a costar- son $570 Llenes señoritas

Kagome y Sango abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre ellas dando a entender que ninguna de las dos tenía esa cantidad

Se bajaron del taxi y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, buscando esa pequeña ciudad

**_-Unos Cuantos Días Después…-_**

Después de muchos días caminando desde Japón llegamos por fin a Okaiama

Yo y Sango estábamos muy hambrientas y sucias y encima cuando llegamos al pueblo y lo recorrimos entero, nos dimos cuenta de que no había ningún hotel o algún lugar para hospedarse

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, ahora se encontraba tirada en callejón junto a su hermana Sango tratando de no morirse del frio

-sonido de dientes castañeando- kagome… ¿Cómo es posible que tú no tengas frio?-dijo débilmente sango temblando del frio, mirando a su hermana que estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre unos cartones

-Soy una mujer lobo Sango, yo resisto mucho mejor el frio que los humanos comunes

-¡Achu!-estornudo- pues que suerte tienes-dijo antes de quedarse dormida

"Créeme Sango que me gustaría tener las debilidades de un humano, en vez de tener todo lo que tengo como mujer lobo, ah… si tan solo supieras lo que me pasara dentro de poco…"

Kagome se paró decidida de encontrarle un lugar digno para dormir a Sango, así que camino fuera del callejón y empezó a buscar un lugar donde Sango pudiera dormir

**_-POV Sango-_**

Me estaba despertando de a poco y espere sentir el frio del callejón pero nunca llego, en lugar de eso llego un aire caliente como el de una estufa

-mmm…-

-está despertando-dijo una voz desconocida que alarmo inmediatamente a Sango haciendo que se levantara

Sango estaba en guardia, quien quisiera acercársele se enfrentaría a su llave de karate. Miro a todos lados y no vio nada

-estamos aquí-dijo la voz de kagome desde el suelo

Sango bajo la mirada rápido y vio a kagome junto con otra mujer.

-hola, tú debes ser Sango la hermana de kagome, un gusto conocerte-dijo la mujer estirando la mano hacia Sango

Sango tomo la mano y se sentó en el suelo- Hola soy Sango Higurashi, un gusto conocerla

Kagome le dio un codazo a Sango en el estómago- Sango, él no es mujer- le murmuro kagome a Sango al oído

-el gusto es mío, yo soy Jakotsu Okamoto-dijo con una sonrisa

Sango lo miro sonrojada y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y noto que no estaba en el callejón sino que estaba en una casa

-Estamos en la casa de Jakotsu, Sango-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kagome?

-no iba a permitir que te murieras de frio en ese callejón oscuro, así que decidí que sea como sea te conseguiría un lugar donde pudieras dormir bien

Sango miro con confusión y curiosidad a Jakotsu y a Kagome, tardo unos minutos en procesar todo y cuando lo hiso, miro a kagome alarmada

-kag…kag…kag…kagome, ¿Qué hiciste para poder quedarnos aquí? –pregunto sango con la voz temblorosa

-tu qué crees-dijo kagome con una sonrisa burlona

-kagome, tu…

-baile, baile en el club que le pertenece a su hermano-explico kagome

-cuando la vi bailar a tu hermana me enamore de ella-dijo soñador Jakotsu- era un sexy ángel bailarín

Kagome soltó una risita y se sonrojo levemente al recordar ese baile

-no es para tanto-dijo tirándose levemente de su pollera- ise algo simple

-no seas tan modesta, estuviste genial

-tos de parte de Sango- -perdónenme por interrumpir esta charla tan interesante pero si no les importa me podrían indicar donde es la cocina, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-de eso ni hablar, vamos a salir a comer afuera. Además de paso les compro ropa a ustedes dos, porque ¡Mírense! ¡Están vestidas como unas pordioseras!-dijo Jakotsu mirando las ropas que traían Sango y Kagome

-No queremos molestar…-

-De eso nada, yo no puedo dejar que ustedes dos salgan vestidas así a la calle. Como que me llamo Jakotsu prometo hacerlas ver como diosas -dijo agarrándolas a las dos de las manos y arrastrándolas afuera

Jakotsu las llevo al shopping en un "Fashion Emergency" en su auto Bugatti L'Or Blanc color azul. Cuando llegaron Jakotsu las arrastro hacia una tienda de ropa que se llamaba "47 Street", allí las hiso probarse todo el local básicamente. Les compro un montón de ropa y por ello las chicas se sintieron muy culpables y le juraron que le pagarían hasta el último centavo que había gastado en la ropa, pero él les dijo que no se preocuparan, que era un regalo de su parte para sus nuevas mejores amigas. Y así siguieron todo el día, se compraron de todo, camisetas, remeras, polleras, pantalones, shorts, pulseras, anillos, collares, zapatillas, tacones, sandalias, anteojos, sombreros, carteras, maquillaje… ¡Y hasta ropa interior! Jajaja, todavía recordaba la cara de Sango cuando entraron a esa tienda llamada "Sweet Victorian", era tan gracioso ver a Sango tan sonrojada y ella es la que me decía eso de la época de apareamiento y ahora se ponía nerviosa por comprar ropa interior. Y además después de eso fueron a ver a la peluquería, ala pedicura y a la manicura

Ahora Sango estaba vestida con un vestidito que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rosa sin mangas con puntos negros, traía unos tacones no demasiado grandes pero no demasiado pequeños de color negro. Su cabello estaba atado en una colita alta y estaba un poco maquillada

Mientras que kagome tenía el pelo suelto y traía puesto un top blanco muy cortó y ajustado e escotado que dejaba ver todo su vientre. Y arriba de ese provocativo top estaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con las mangas arremangadas, y en el cuello llevaba una pañoleta de color blanca y negra. En las manos traía unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos. Unos anteojos Ray Ban Aviator Y en la parte baja traía un short muy corto y ajustado de color negro de yin, con unas medias caladas que tapaban todas sus piernas y por ultimo traía unas botas de cuero negro largas hasta las rodillas con plataforma

-están tan hermosas muchachas, me siento tan orgulloso de ser amigo de ustedes-dijo mirándolas con estrellitas en los ojos a las dos chicas

-no es para tanto Jakotsu-dijo sango mirándose al espejo-

-estas echa una lady, divina. Y tu kagome estas muy… ¿kagome?

-¿Qué pasa Jakotsu?

-no encuentro a kagome-dijo buscándola por el local

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS KAGOME!?-Empezó a gritar Sango fuera del local con Jakotsu

**_-Con Kagome-_**

Inconscientemente me había alejado de Jakotsu y Sango y ahora me encontraba buscándolos por el pueblo, ya que en el centro comercial no los había encontrado

Trataba de rastrear el olor de Sango o el de Jakotsu pero era imposible de hacer ya que había tantos olores en ese lugar…

Estaba pasando por enfrente de un taller mecánico y vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una motocicleta negra de alto cilindraje que parecía nueva, de marca Yamaha. Se acercó con lentitud a la motocicleta y la admiro, le pareció lo más hermoso que nunca vio en su vida. Embozo una enorme sonrisa al imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con ella, y de repente una loca idea se le paso por la cabeza…

"No creo que a nadie le afecte si salgo a dar una vuelta" pensó kagome subiendo a la moto

Arranco la motocicleta y salió a toda velocidad del taller mecánico sin ser vista por nadie

Recorrió la ciudad a todo lo que le daba la velocidad que era mucho y sentía una enorme adrenalina que le hacía hervir la sangre. Todo iba bien, hasta que paso por la escuela del pueblo donde paro en seco cuando sintió un olor conocido

Olisqueo el olor del aire y sintió el olor a un hombre lobo en la escuela

Pensó lo peor y de inmediato estaciono la moto cerca de la escuela y corrió al interior de esta

**_-POV INUYASHA-_**

Hoy era un día de lo más normal para mí, me levante temprano, más precisamente a las 5:15am, me bañe, me peine y me vestí como siempre con el uniforme escolar y me puse mis anteojos

Baje a desayunar con mis padres y mis hermanos. Desayune un café con unas facturas y poco después se iso la hora de irme, le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me marche rumbo a la escuela

Como siempre cuando apenas toque el terreno de la escuela aparecieron Koga, Hiten y Bankotsu y lo golpearon hasta que se hartaron

Entro en la clase y paso normal, todos tirándole papelitos llenos de baba con una pajita, el respondiendo todo lo que los maestros preguntaban, resolviendo problemas en el pizarrón mientras todos lo abucheaban y le tiraban avioncitos

Y así paso las primeras 2 horas, toco el timbre y el al igual que todos salió y se acomodó en un rinconcito del patio de la escuela

Al final del recreo se acercaron de nuevo Koga, Hiten y Bankotsu y lo volvieron a golpear hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco en la nariz

Entre a clase y paso igual que la anterior llena de "Paz", pero algo interrumpió mi "Paz" y eso fue un gran estruendo que fue provocado porque alguien abrió la puerta muy bruscamente

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron que una joven entraba apresurada

InuYasha al verla se quedó sin aliento, ella era preciosa…hermosa y sobre todo sexy, tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel trigueña, una nariz pequeña y respingona, los ojos de color chocolate fundido con unas pestañas largas y tupidas (cosa que pudo apreciar cuando ella se levantó los anteojos que traía y miro a todos con confusión), con unos labios carnosos y deseables, que estaban entreabiertos pintados de un color rojo sangre, con un cuerpo…Arg, ¡Pero qué cuerpo! Y ese atuendo que traía lo enseña en su mayoría

El joven azabache que aún seguía mirando pasmado a la joven y sintió que algo se endurecía en sus pantalones

Avergonzado trato de ocultarlo, pero prácticamente todos los hombres incluyendo al profesor estaban en su misma situación

El profesor fue el primero en salir del shok y se aclaró la garganta- señorita por favor trate de que la próxima vez de entrar con menos escándalo, por favor siéntese en su lugar-dijo apuntando a un lugar al lado de el

-emmm… no, no, no, aquí debe haber un error-dijo moviendo sus manos rápidamente

-no hay error señorita, siéntese

-pero…

-siéntese-dijo ya un poco serio

La muchacha asintió y se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado el profesor.

Ese día fue el único día de toda su vida que no presto atención en clase. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la muchacha que tenía al lado. Por un momento él pensó que ella lo estaba mirando, el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente y se sonrojo mucho ante eso, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la chica no era dirigida a él, sino a la persona que tenia del otro lado: _Koga…_, ante este descubrimiento el joven muchacho callo en la dura realidad, era claro que una chica como lo era ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, en el más "Nerd" de toda la escuela, entre el chico nerd y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto seguramente elegiría al capitán del equipo de baloncesto

Mientras que Kagome y Koga se seguían mirando, con gran intensidad, era como si estuvieran teniendo alguna clase de comunicación mediante las miradas

Y así paso toda las horas, kagome y Koga mirándose e InuYasha cabizbajo miraba de reojo a kagome

Cuando llego la hora de la salida cada uno de los estudiantes salieron apresurados de la escuela, incluso un joven azabache que por primera vez estaba apurado por salir

¿Porque?

Porque tenía la esperanza de que a la salida podría encontrarse con la muchacha azabache y tal vez hasta incluso hablarle

Pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron al no encontrarla por ningún lado a la salida, por lo cual un poco decepcionado se dirigió a su casa

Cuando llego saludo a su madre y se dirigió a su cuarto

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y se sacó el uniforme, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en ella?

El joven cerro los ojos e intento dormir y ahuyentar esos pensamientos que tenía sobre la chica nueva de la escuela, lo cual fue imposible

Ya había pasado muchas horas dormido y pude haber seguido más si no fuera porque escucho unos ruidos que lo despertaron

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuántas horas dormí?-dijo mirando su despertador que marcaba las 2:18am

Se paró y se dirijo a la ventana para observar la casa de enfrente

La verdad nunca supo quién era el dueño de esa casa y tampoco le interesaba saber

(CRASK)

InuYasha al escuchar ese ruido y un quejido de parte de la casa de enfrente se decidió a ver qué es lo que pasaba

Agarro una linterna y salió de su casa.

Empezó a subir las interminables escaleras de la casa de enfrente y cuando termino de subirlas vio movimiento entre unos árboles, apunto su linterna hacia donde había percibido el movimiento y vio…

**_Holis, como les va a todos, bueno este es un nuevo fic que público, fue una idea que tuve de repente y si quieren más caps dejen reviews _**

**_Ah y me olvide de decir que InuYasha y sus personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia_**

**_Besos bye_**


	2. Chapter2:El Hombre De Cabellos Plateados

**En el capítulo Anterior…**

**Empezó a subir las interminables escaleras de la casa de enfrente y cuando termino de subirlas vio movimiento entre unos árboles, apunto su linterna hacia donde había percibido el movimiento y vio…**

Y vio a Koga, si enserio que vio a Koga, al principio no lo podía creer, pestañeo varias veces confundido y se preguntó ¿Qué demonios hacia Koga ahí? ¿Por qué estaba trepado en ese árbol? ¿Qué hacía en la casa de su vecino desconocido?

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?-pregunto Koga molesto- Tenía entendido que tu mami no te deja salir de noche-dijo burlonamente

-Escuche unos ruidos que venían de aquí y quise saber que era-dijo molesto por su ultimo comentario

-Eres un entrometido, que pasaría si te encontraras con una pareja teniendo sexo-

InuYasha se sonrojo furiosamente al tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad y de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza unas imágenes de él y la chica del colegio en esa situación

-Se nota a leguas que jamás le has hablado a otra mujer que no sea tu madre, es tan patético-susurro lo último

InuYasha ante lo que dijo Koga salió de su mundo de fantasías y regreso a la realidad- eso a ti no te incumbe

-Sera mejor que te vallas, ahora mismo idiota, está viniendo mi novia y haremos unas cositas que si tu vieras te quedarías traumado de por vida

El chico se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero se tropezó y choco con algo, o más bien con alguien…

-Perdóneme no me di cuenta que…-se trataba de excusar el azabache pero cuando levanto la vista ya no pudo hablar

-No perdóname tú, yo iba distraída-dijo "La chica de la escuela"

InuYasha se quedó paralizado en el lugar y empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes al tiempo que miraba de arriba abajo

Traía puesto un Baby Doll Negro Corset Bustier Liguero Cnv13, tenía el cabello un tanto despeinado y estaba desmaquillada pero igualmente hermosa

La mire con más detenimiento y note que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su labio. Al momento que lo note Salí de inmediato de mi mundo de fantasía y la mire horrorizado

Además de eso tenía el rostro levemente rasguñado muy cerca del ojo y en las mejillas, tenía un hombro rasguñado muy profundamente y tenía una gran cortadura en la pierna derecha

-¡Oh por kami!-dijo alarmado InuYasha- ¿¡Que te paso!? ¡¿Por qué estás tan herida?! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

-no-murmuro-estoy… estoy… estoy… bien-dijo débilmente agarrándose del hombro del muchacho

-¡KAGOME!-grito Koga bajando de un salto del árbol en que se encontraba- ¡KAGOME!

Koga corrió lo más rápido "humanamente" posible hasta Kagome y cuando la tuvo a su lado al igual que InuYasha se horrorizo- ¡Kagome! ¿¡Que te paso!? ¿¡Quién te hiso estas heridas?! ¡Juro que lo matare cuando lo encuentre!

-Koga…-susurro con un hilo de voz- Por favor no dejes que Sango me vea así…-se interrumpió a si misma tosiendo un poco y escupiendo sangre- no quiero preocuparla…-dijo esto último casi ineludiblemente y se desmayo

Koga e InuYasha tomaron sus a Kagome entre brazos y cuando vieron su espalda notaron que tenía una gran herida que la ocupaba en su mayoría

-Kagome-susurro Koga- Kagome juro que te salvare, cueste lo que me cueste-dijo con determinación

-Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital, está muy herida-dijo InuYasha preocupado

-Tú no te metas idiota-dijo Koga cortante- de Kagome me ocupo yo, y solo yo, este asunto no te incumbe

-¡Pero no ves cómo esta!-dijo InuYasha desesperado- ¡Debemos ayudarla! ¡Puede morir desangrada si no hacemos algo ahora!

Koga iba a contestarle a InuYasha pero cuando quiso hacerlo escucho unos gritos no muy lejos de allí

-¿Quién anda ahí?-grito una voz que Koga reconoció como Sango

-¿Kagome eres tú?-dijo otra voz que parecía de una mujer

Koga no lo dudo dos veces y cargo a Kagome en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

InuYasha tardo unos minutos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hiso lo primero que atino a hacer fue correr tras Koga

-¡Oye! ¡A donde te la estas llevando!-grito InuYasha

-Eso no te importa-dijo y empezó a correr más rápido- respetare los deseos de mi querida Kagome, y me la llevare lejos de aquí

InuYasha paro de correr y miro por donde se había ido Koga.

Con resignación dio un suspiro y emprendió rumbo a su casa, aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas nunca alcanzaría a Koga

En el camino a su casa no dejo de pensar en la joven

_¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le habrá provocado esas heridas? ¿A dónde se la habrá llevado ese idiota de Koga?_

_E_sas preguntas lo atormentaron en todo el camino a su casa. La imagen de la joven lastimada de esa forma le causaba tristeza y preocupación, y la imagen de Koga llevándosela le daba rabia y odio

Cuando porfin llego a su casa, se recostó en su cama e intento dormir

_-Mi Querida Kagome-resonaron las palabras de Koga en la cabeza del azabache_

_-Mi Querida Kagome-_

_-Mi Querida Kagome-_

_-Mi Querida Kagome-_

_-Mi Querida Kagome-_

_-Mi Querida Kagome-_

¿Acaso él y la chica tenían algo…?-se preguntó el chico

La sola posibilidad de ello al muchacho le causo hundirse a sí mismo en un pozo depresivo

¿Sería acaso ella la novia que Koga dijo que estaba viniendo? ¿Era ella con la que Koga iba a hacer…?"cositas"?

_Cositas _

_Iban a hacer cositas…_

_Co-Si-Tas_

_Se repitió una y otra vez esa palabra en la cabeza del azabache_

**_-Pov Koga-_**

Corría a todo lo que me daban las piernas, tenía que llegar rápido a mi casa y atender a Kagome, estaba muy gravemente herida, su sangre estaba bañándolo y podía sentir como su piel estaba volviéndose fría

-Aguanta, aguanta por favor aguanta-rogaba el chico a Kagome- Ya casi llegamos, resiste por favor, resiste…-

**_-5 Días Después En El Templo Higurashi-_**

"Kagome…Donde estas…. Donde estas…"-Pensaba Sango preocupada

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la última vez que vio a Kagome, y desde entonces no ha sabido nada de ella

Hace unos cuantos días encontré en el patio de la casa unos manchones de sangre.

Claramente me alarme al verlos, y ahí saque la conclusión de que mi hermana Kagome había peleado con alguien la noche que escuche ruidos en el patio, y que también probablemente la habían secuestrado

Empecé a buscar desesperadamente por el pueblo, puse carteles, pregunte a todas las personas que me cruzaba, busque en todos los lugares posibles del pueblo y ¡Hasta me metí en casa de algunas personas por la noche!

En fin, todo eso no funciono, mi hermana no ha aparecido todavía, y según la policía nunca han visto a Kagome

Temo no volver a verla, nunca se había ausentado por tanto tiempo sin avisar. Trato de mantener las esperanzas, pero es muy difícil hacerlo. Ahh, como me gustaría ser una mujer lobo como Kagome ahora, así podría rastrear su olor o algo por el estilo, pero no, soy simplemente una humana…

-Seguramente ella está bien-dijo Jakotsu apareciendo por detrás- tal vez simplemente se fue a Japón a hacer unos tramites-

-tramites-susurro levantando apenas la cabeza- ¡Tramites!-se levantó de golpe y empezó a mover las manos con rapidez de un lado a otro- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Kagome no sale por tanto tiempo sin avisarme! ¡Si hubiera ido a hacer trámites seguramente me lo hubiera dicho!-dijo Sango colérica

-cálmate Sango-dijo Jakotsu un tanto asustado

-¡No me calmo nada! ¡Mi hermana está secuestrada por unos infelices que seguramente solo quieren plata! ¡Que seguramente no les importa la vida de Kagome! ¡Que la pueden estar torturando horriblemente mientras nosotros estamos aquí sentados como idiotas sin hacer nada!

-Sango…

-El solo pensar en que mi hermana, MI hermana-dijo quebrándose agarrándose el corazón- está herida, o peor…que esté muerta, me causa una gran tristeza e impotencia-dijo comenzando a llorar- todo esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarla salir tan tarde sola..., debí acompañarla, era mi deber como hermana estar siempre con ella, pero no lo hice…tendría que haberlo hecho pero no lo hice…soy una pésima hermana, no merezco ser la hermana de Kagome, no lo merezco…

Jakotsu la miro y se sintió muy dolido por la situación en la que estaban. Se arrodillo, poso su mano en su barbilla y la levanto haciendo que lo mirara

-Sango, Kagome está bien. Lo sé-dijo dando una sonrisa tranquilizante

-Y como lo sabes-murmuro

-Mi intuición me dice que ella está bien, lo sé, estará con nosotros dentro de poco, te lo aseguro

Sango lo miro a los ojos y vio que su mirada estaba muy confiada y segura de sí, lo cual la hiso alegrarse

-Gracias-susurro

-De nada-

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se dijeron palabras de apoyo el uno al otro, era un momento muy emotivo, pero como pasa muchas veces fue interrumpido

(Toc-Toc)

Sango sin querer derramo otra lágrima imaginándose lo que Kagome dijera en un momento así

**_-¿_**Y ahora porque lloras?-pregunto Jakotsu

-No nada-dijo sacándose los restos de las lágrimas- ven vamos, tal vez sea Kagome-dijo embozando una sonrisa forzada llena de tristeza

Sango abrió la puerta y vio a un joven muchacho azabache

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?-dijo amablemente

-Ehhh, si venia por… venia por…

-Sí, hable joven no, sea tímido-lo ánimo

-suspiro- -Vengo a decirle que creo que se dónde está la joven que usted ha estado buscando

La cabeza de Sango de inmediato iso un "Clic" y su amabilidad se desvaneció de inmediato y dio paso a una rabia e odio tremendas

Más rápido de lo que nadie se esperó Sango agarro al joven de las solapas de la camisa y lo estrello fuertemente contra la pared

-¡Dime Donde esta Maldito! ¡Seguramente tú fuiste el que la secuestraste, verdad! ¡Eres un infeliz!-dijo y lo tiro contra unos tachos de basura- ¡Tarado! ¡Estúpido! ¡Desalmado! ¡Idiota!-le grito y agarro uno de los tachos de basura que estaba ahí y se dispuso a partírselo en la cabeza- ¡Gente como tú no merece vivir!-dijo y se dispuso a lanzarle el tacho de basura pero para la suerte del joven Jakotsu la detuvo

-¡Suéltame Jakotsu!-dijo Sango forcejeando con Jakotsu

-no lo hare Sango, no hasta que te tranquilices

Sango protesto y protesto por mucho tiempo, hasta que se resignó pero no dejo de mirar al joven con una mirada que claramente advertía que si se sobrepasaba de los límites la pagaría muy caro

Jakotsu rolo los ojos y le ofreció la mano al joven para que se levantara

-Lo siento joven, le pido disculpas en nombre de mi amiga, no es su culpa, simplemente ha estado un poco nerviosa por la desaparición de su hermana-le susurro para que Sango no escuchara

-No hay problema, la entiendo

-Y dígame, ¿Usted no dijo que sabía dónde estaba Kagome?

-mmm…sí, creo que se dónde esta

-¡Donde esta!-se metió Sango-¡Dímelo ahora mismo o te partiré al medio con mi Hiraikotsu!

-Sango si lo asustas no va a hablar-la regaño Jakotsu

Sango se disculpó y miro al piso con impaciencia

-Joven, por favor dígame que es lo que sabe de Kagome

-bueno, pues…yo estuve aquí hace unos días, era de noche y yo escuche unos ruidos de aquí y quise venir a investigar

-chusma-murmuro Sango

-¿disculpa dijiste algo?-pregunto InuYasha

-no dije nada-dijo cortante Sango

-Por favor siga joven, era de noche, binó a investigar y….

-Y cuando estuve aquí vi que en uno de los árboles que esta por aquí a Koga

"¿¡KOGA!?" pensó alterada Sango

-¡Como que viste a Koga!

-sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-Eso no te incumbe

-¡Sango! ¡Se más educada!-la reto Jakotsu

-Bufido- -AYYYYY, está bien perdón-murmuro

-bueno, sigo. Después de una corta discusión con Koga, apareció una joven muy hermosa de cabellos azabache y….

-Kagome, se llama Kagome-dijo Sango molesta

-Bueno, "**Kagome", **apareció de repente detrás de mí y estaba muy herida

-¡¿HERIDA?!-dijo Sango alarmada- ¡¿Que tenía?! ¡¿Estaba muy mal?! ¡Quien lo hiso! ¡¿Koga tenía sangre en su ropa?!

-Ella tenía unas cuantos rasguños en la cara, tenía un hombro muy profundamente herido, una gran cortadura en una pierna y tenía una enorme herida en la espalda

-¡Ay no mi dios!-dijo Sango tomándose la cabeza

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero lo más seguro es que la tenga en su casa en el bosque que esta al sur

-¡El bosque!-dijo Sango como si hubiera cantado bingo- ¡Ya voy para allá!

-Espera Sango-dijo Jakotsu tomándola del brazo- iremos todos

-¿Como que **todos**?-dijo frunciendo las cejas

-Sango tú no tienes la más remota idea de dónde queda eso, en cambio este joven si, necesitamos su ayuda

Sango lo miro de arriba abajo y luego dio un suspiro-Esta bien

/

**_-En Una Cabaña En Los Bosques Del Sur-_**

-Está despertando-susurro un chico pelinegro acercándose a la cama donde estaba una chica azabache-

En estos últimos días habrían sido muy difíciles, las heridas que tenía Kagome no eran simples, estaba envenenada y también tenía incrustadas unas cosas metálicas especiales para matar hombres lobo

Ahora se encontraba estable, por suerte y justamente ahora iba a despertar después de estar 5 días sin abrir sus hermosos ojos

-mmm…-

-Kagome… ¿Estas bien?

-Koga-dijo débilmente y abrió apenas los ojos

-Por fin despertaste-dijo El joven y embozo una gran sonrisa alegre

Kagome intento sentarse en la cama pero un punzante dolor la ataco en la espalda

-Ahhhhhh-chillo Kagome

-kagome no te muevas mucho por favor-dijo Koga ayudándola a volver a acostarse

-¿Ump? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso?-dijo la chica desorientada

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Kagome ¿Quién fue el que te ataco?

-Fue…Fue…

**_-Flash Back-_**

Por fin había acabado con un par de hombres lobos que encontré a los alrededores de la ciudad, al parecer mi llegada los atrajo

Bueno, igualmente no son un gran problema para mí, soy la mejor cazadora, no creo que puedan eliminarme fácilmente

Ahora estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, a mi reunión con Koga mas precisamente, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y la principal pregunta que quería hacerle era ¿Qué hacia acá? ¿Es que acaso la seguía?

Ya estaba muy cerca del templo iba corriendo muy rápidamente y de repente pude oler el olor a otro hombre lobo

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde percibía el aroma y no vi nada, pero cuando regrese mi mirada al frente no pude ver más

De repente todo se volvió como si estuviera dentro de una nube, el aire se volvió como irrespirable y luego sin que me diera cuenta sentí como alguien me clavaba algo en la espalda.

La sangre empezó a brotar y brotar por mi espalda y luego sentí como unas uñas se clavaban en mi hombro y luego en mi pierna

Aunque estaba sufriendo un dolor insoportable no me deje caer, las heridas me empezaron a arder y sentí un cambio en mi cuerpo. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: _veneno_

El veneno transcurría velozmente por mi cuerpo, mis piernas me empezaron a flaquear y cuando creí que ya no podía sentirme peor oí el ruido del viento cortándose por algo que venía muy rápido

Apenas alcance a mirar hacia atrás y sentí como unas pequeñas pero efectivas balas se adentraron en mi cuerpo y no salieron

Ya no pude contenerme más y me deje caer de rodillas

Mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando contra mi voluntad y sentía que atrás mío unos pasos que se acercaban

Con un gran esfuerzo abrí totalmente los ojos, pero cuando lo hice lo único que pude ver por apenas unos segundos fue unos largos cabellos plateados que estaban apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna. Después de eso sentí como parte de mi cara era rasguñada por unas garras.

_La sangre se salpico en mis ojos y vi todo rojo. Las hebras plateadas fue lo último que vi y lo último que escuche fue un susurro de una voz fría que me decía: Adiós cazadora _

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

-Fue el…el…

-Quien kagome, quien fue

-Fue…-leve pausa- El hombre de cabellos plateados-susurro

-¿El hombre de cabellos plateados?-pregunto Koga confundido

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta pero un par de ojos dorados los estaba observando y estaba acercándose

La puerta de la cabaña donde estaban Kagome y Koga se abrió estrepitosamente y dejo ver en todo su esplendor a…

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Como va_**

**_Perdónenme si no actualice pronto, plis perdónenme_**

**_Bueno, es cierto que puse el chapter 2 hace unos días, pero luego lo borre ¿Por qué?_**

**_Porque esa era una idea la tenía para otro fic, y me equivoque y puse los personajes de este fic a ese capítulo que iba a ser de otro fic. ¡Es un lio!_**

**_Bueno pero quiero decir que este es el cap original, y bueno ojala que les guste y me regalen más de sus lindos reviews _**

**_Besos y chau nos vemos la próxima_**

**_Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**


	3. Chapter 3: El Trato Con Naraku

**La puerta de la cabaña donde estaban Kagome y Koga se abrió estrepitosamente y dejo ver en todo su esplendor a…**

Un hombre. Un hombre alto, peliplateado, formido, de gran elegancia, con una mirada dorada tan fría que congelaría el mismo infierno

-Con que aquí te encuentras-dijo el misterioso hombre- Me sorprende que aun estés viva, después de todo lo que te hice…. Evidentemente tienes mucha resistencia

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? ¡¿Acaso has sido tú el que le provoco esas heridas?!-grito colérico Koga- ¡Responde bastardo!

El hombre ignoro olímpicamente al lobo y miro fijamente a la muchacha- Tal vez, no haya podido matarte la primera vez, pero te aseguro cazadora que esta vez no fallare, esta vez me asegurare que estés bien muerta-dijo y mostro sus largas garras- cumpliré con mi trabajo-murmuro casi ineludiblemente

En ese momento se le prendieron las luces a Koga _"¿Cumplir con su trabajo? Acaso ese hombre era…"_

-Koga-llamo Kagome-

-Sí, Kagome ¿Pasa algo?

-Por favor déjame sola a Sesshomaru y a mí

-Pero Kagome…

-Por favor-le suplico con la mirada- déjanos solos…

A regañadientes Koga acepto y se marcho

-Sabia decisión. Hacer que tu amiguito se fuera para no ver cómo te destripo. Muy buena estrategia

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes Sesshomaru-dijo seriamente volteando a verlo- sabes que no puedes hacerlo, según la regla numero 15º del clan de los cazadores: si un cazador mata a otro cazador se considera como traición a todos los cazadores. Dejaras de ser del clan y además todos te buscaran para asesinarte

-Conozco bien las reglas-dijo cortante el hombre

-Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a padecer todo eso solo para matarme? Enserio yo creí que eras más inteligente

-Gruñido- -Creo que la poco inteligente eres tú, no yo

Kagome frunció el ceño- ¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque según la regla numero 5º los cazadores pueden cazar libremente o hacerlo bajo el mando de alguien ¿cierto?

Kagome asintió

-Bueno pues si yo te asesino bajo el mando de alguien nadie puede hacerme nada, porque técnicamente estaría obedeciendo las reglas

Kagome trago duro, eso era verdad, si un cazador mataba a otro cazador se considera traición, pero si uno de los cazadores mato al otro bajo el mando de otra persona nadie puede hacerle nada, quedaría en blanco, como si nunca hubiera asesinado a nadie.

"Acaso… ¿Sesshomaru viene por encargo de alguien?"

-¿De parte de quien bienes…?

-Regla numero 6º: Nunca rebeles la identidad del adquisidor de nuestros servicios a menos que él quiera-soltó secamente

-Grrr…-gruño Kagome-Inténtalo si quieres, no lograras matarme Sesshomaru, eso te lo aseguro-dijo determinadamente

-Lo dudo mucho, te matare tal como a tu hermana Kikyo, rápidamente, pero con la mayor tortura posible

Kagome cambio su semblante drásticamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, su mirada se volvió llena de odio, rabia y tristeza. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiro

-Kikyo era completamente humana y estaba muy enferma, es diferente matar a un humano enfermo que a una mujer lobo herida

-En eso tienes razón, a tu hermana hasta un vástago humano pudo haberla matado fácilmente

-No la subestimes Sesshomaru, ella era mucho más peligrosa que de lo que se la veía- abrió sus ojos y estaban… ¿Violetas?

Sesshomaru levanto levemente una ceja- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Le llamas peligrosa a una ciega que anda en silla de ruedas?

-Quizás Kikyo debía depender de los demás más que otras personas, pero ella nunca fue inofensiva, te podría asegurar que era casi tan peligrosa como Sango

-Esa tal Sangu es igual que Kikyo, son simples humanas que no valen la pena

-Su nombre es Sango-soltó de repente con firmeza- Y te aseguro que ellas dos valen más que el doble que tu

-Creo que la única que remotamente vale la pena eres tú, tienes mucha suerte de que te haya tocado a ti ser la mujer loba de las tres, es una bendición

-Yo diría maldición-murmuro Kagome

_Silencio…_

Ninguno de los 2 volvió a dirigirle la palabra al otro. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que por fin Sesshomaru se dignó a hablar

-Basta de charlas tontas. Cumpliré con mi trabajo, y lo hare ahora-dijo y de un solo movimiento ya estaba al lado de la cama de la muchacha

Sin vacilaciones la agarró del cuello y la tiro a la otra punta de la habitación

"Esto será muy fácil"

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de atacarla de nuevo, pero algo lo detuvo

_"Espera Sesshomaru"_-dijo una voz en su cabeza- _"No la mates todavía"_

_"Dijiste que podía matarla cuando la encontrara"_

_"Y lo harás, pero no en este momento"_

_"Y porque no"_

_"Necesito hablar con ella antes que nada"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Tráela, tráela conmigo"_

Sesshomaru a regañadientes acepto y tomo a la chica de los cabellos y la arrastro afuera

"¿Dónde rayos me lleva? ¿Por qué simplemente no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad?"

Me arrastro durante mucho tiempo por el bosque, de vez en cuando me quejaba, y él me hacía callar tirándome más fuerte del pelo

Después de varios kilómetros de arrastrarme nos detuvimos frente a una gran cueva.

Ese lugar estaba totalmente a obscuras, su olor era insoportable, olía a sangre y carne en descomposición.

En medio de ese horrible olor pude captar el olor a un hombre lobo

"¿Acaso me está llevando con su jefe? ¿Querrá ese hombre ver como Sesshomaru me descuartiza en persona?"

Entramos a la oscura cueva y me soltó

-Con que por fin te dignaste a soltarme-dije sobándome un poco la cabeza

El me miro con una mirada asesina y desapareció en las sombras de la cueva

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Kagome-dijo una voz-Has crecido. La última vez que te vi eras una pequeña cría

Me tense de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. Esa voz era la de… la de…

-Naraku…¿Tú has sido el que mando a Sesshomaru a asesinarme?

-Eres muy lista Kagome, creo que entendiste a la perfección todo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no me asesino cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Es que acaso quieres ver cómo me matan en persona? ¿O tal vez desconfías de Sesshomaru?

-risa- -Hablas demasiado, y escuchas poco

-Pues si quieres hablar habla

-Tengo una tarea para ti

-¿Una Tarea? –Carcajada seca- -Yo nunca te ayudaría en nada, busca a otro idiota para eso

-No puedes negarte, las reglas de los cazadores dicen que si alguien solicita su ayuda deben brindársela sin dudas, sea quien sea que la solicita

-Si hace falta dejo de ser una cazadora, pero no pienso ayudarte

-Pues si no lo haces por tu honor de cazadora, tal vez lo hagas para salvar a tu prima

-¿Mi…mi…Mi prima?

-Si Kagome, Ayame está conmigo, y no la dejare ir hasta que cumplas con mis demandas

-¡Que demandas ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Suéltala o esta noche cenare sopa de Naraku!-grite colérica

-Si te atreves a tocarme da por seguro que esa mujer lobo llamada Ayame morirá al instante

-¡¿Y cómo rayos sé que no es una vil mentira?! ¡¿Cómo sé que en verdad tienes a Ayame y no me engañas?!

-¿Quieres pruebas? Aquí tienes pruebas

Después de que Naraku dijera eso algo se movió entre las sombras y un bulto callo enfrente mío

Con desconfianza me acerque a ese bulto y lo mire con detenimiento, al parecer era una mujer. Era joven, de piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo atado en dos… Oh no…

-"¿Ayame?"-pensé alarmada

Di vuelta el bulto y efectivamente era Ayame, "No, no puede ser"

Trate de hacerla reaccionar, pero fue inútil, ella no se movió ni un poco. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? "No, Naraku dijo que no le haría nada si lo obedecía"

Y como si Naraku le leyera el pensamiento dijo- No está muerta Kagome

-¿Y entonces porque no se mueve?

-Esta inconsciente, recibió un fuerte golpe antes de llegar aquí-dijo sínicamente

-Eres un maldito…-murmure-

-Me lo dicen muchas personas

-¿Qué demonios quieres Naraku? ¿Cuál es la tarea para la que me necesitas?

-¿Entonces eso significa que aceptas trabajar para mí?

-Lo hare por una sola vez-dije cortante- Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Buena decisión la tuya. Ya veo Porque dicen que eres la mejor cazadora

-¡Habla de una vez!-dije perdiendo la paciencia

-Quiero que caces a alguien-soltó de repente

Yo me quede sin habla por un momento, ¿Era enserio? ¿Naraku me necesita para un simple trabajo de casería? Y vuelo a preguntarme ¿Es enserio?

-¿Un trabajo de casería? ¿Por qué me buscas a mí para un simple trabajo de casería? Sesshomaru podría hacerlo por mí ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo haga?

-Porque es un trabajo especial el que tengo, un trabajo que tu sola podrías hacer

-¿Quién es la victima?

-La víctima se llama InuYasha Taisho, y vive en frente de tu casa, va a la escuela Shikon-No-Tama, está en el último año, va a turno mañana, él es…

-Un minuto-pare la explicación de Naraku- ¿Taisho? ¿Ese no es el apellido de Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso ellos dos… tienen algún parentesco?

-Sí, es su hermano

-Con razón este trabajo no lo hace Sesshomaru

-No es lo que tú piensas Kagome. Sesshomaru está totalmente de acuerdo en que asesinemos a su hermano

-¿Qué?-dije desconcertada

-Ellos dos no tienen la mejor relación que digamos , se odian entre sí, y Sesshomaru lo quiere muerto lo antes posible

-Vaya desalmado

-No todos los hermanos se llevan bien Kagome, es natural que algunos se odien entre ellos

-Ni modo, lo are. Déjame salir y matare a ese lobucho en cuanto lo encuentre

-Él no es un hombre lobo Kagome, él es humano

Me tense de inmediato al escuchar eso, ¿Matar a un humano?. Creo que estoy empezando a dudar. No sé si seré capaz de matar a un humano, nunca lo he hecho, siempre he matado hombres lobo, nunca a un humano…

-¿Entonces aceptas?- la voz de Naraku me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro, si

-Bien, recuerda Kagome, tu misión es primero conquistarlo, tienes que hacer que él te amé, que te diga "Te Amo" sin ninguna duda, y luego saaas, le clavas un puñal por la espalda. Me traes el cuerpo y cuando confirme que está bien muerto te dejo ir con tu primita. Así de fácil

-¡Un minuto Naraku! ¡¿Cómo que conquistar?! ¡Eso no estuvo incluido en el trato!-dije alarmada- ¡¿Cómo rayos esperas que haga eso?!

-Mmm… Kagome tu eres una mujer hermosa, tus encantos no han sido puestos en duda por nadie, estoy seguro que podrás con un simple humano tonto

-Suspiro resignado- -Esta bien, lo hare, pero lo conquistare a mi modo y no quiero límites de tiempo

-Como quieras preciosa, como quieras…

Después de que Naraku dijera eso sentí como era jalada hacia atrás por alguien y me tiro varios metros afuera de la cueva

Aun herida me pare y poco a poco comencé a caminar, poco a poco, paso a paso hasta encontrar el pueblo o en su defecto a Koga, para que me lleve al pueblo

-suspiro- -Que sea lo que tenga que ser- dije y seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno


End file.
